The Fall of Kuroinu
by Dark Kamui 77
Summary: Olga Discordia lost all hope when she was subjected to the meaty desire of Vault and I think the rest of her life would be a slave until one day she meets a pirate who is interested in her but for her power and gives her an interesting proposal, Olga Will take this opportunity not only to be free but also to plan his revenge.


**Warning**  
 **This Fic has strong language, rape scene, explicit sex and will contain Gore for the purpose of entertaining please be discreet and do not seek to offend anyone in no time.**

* * *

Olga Discordia was the queen of the dark elves of the forest of the north that was its identity before the mercenary called Vault arrived but it was called Kuroinu that was associated not only with other mercenaries but with ogres and dark creatures to take its kingdom and to destroy it But they only killed the men but the women expected a fate worse than death and that was to be sexual slaves of such creatures. Olga fell before them and like other women became the sexual object of those beings that she despises so much.

"Come on, bitch, suck on," a man said as he put his cock in her mouth.

"This vagina is the best, it's very tight." Another man said as he penetrated her from behind.

At that time Olga was having sex not with one or two men were more than twenty, for two days she has had non-stop sex, one by one raped her no matter how she felt but by this time Olga no longer cared because She had surrendered to pleasure, letting everyone rape her.

Olga's hips continue to move to the rhythm of the guy who had behind her penetrating strongly, she is in position of four while another guy has his penis in his mouth giving him a blowjob.

''UGH UGH'' It was the sounds that came out of Olga's mouth because she cannot speak and all her breathing is running out.

'' Hey bitch use your hands too '' This time it was a pig-faced beast that came over and grabbed his hand tightly and put it on his thick penis and began to masturbate.

Following the example another beast does the same with his other free hand and also uses his hand to masturbate. Olga's whole body is surrounded by penises while four guys were using her body others were standing masturbating as the others raped her.

"Come on, bitch move your hip faster so I can come-

"Open your mouth well because I'm coming now"

The movements began to be more abrupt Olga's body was moving very fast his large breasts fluttered around uncontrollably as his moans became louder before each penetration that received his hips moved very fast feeling the penis of the arriving subject Even to her uterus and pleasure was great as the penis of his mouth reached her throat leaving her unable to breathe very well.

"I Cumming ''

'' Me too ''

They all began to come spraying Olga with white fluids all over her body while Olga also received the maximum ecstasy as she came.

"I'm Cumming!" Olga shouted with pleasure as she was covered with the fluids of all the men and creatures that were present causing her to lose in pleasure and fall to the ground almost unconscious.

A door opened and a man walked in where they were all having sex with Olga, they all showed their respect for him as if he were their leader.

"Well that's all for today the poor bitch can no longer, it will be a waste if we let her die, and do not you think?" Said his leader the man named Vault. "Take her to the cell with the rest and rest a little and then continue raping her." With a macabre smile on his face, Vault asked his men to take Olga away.

Olga was not very conscious since the pleasure she had received was so great that she left her mind blank but only knew that the orgy was over because she no longer felt any penis around her body only saw two ogres who grabbed her arms And they took him away from there.

They reached a cold damp cell and had a bad smell but that was not all, that dungeon was very large with many cells and all of them were full of women from all the kingdoms that had conquered until now. All women were in the same situation they were sex slaves of every man, none could escape from this fate so cruel they were raped every day non-stop by all men and creatures of the new sex empire the name that Vault gave him when Was able to conquer the whole continent of Austia. The men who surrendered to the power of Vault now rape the women of their compatriots who died fighting over their kingdoms and died without knowing that now their combat brothers rape every day to the women they swore to protect and now these women are Treated worse than animals since only to have sex keep them alive and imprisoned in disgusting cells and without much food. Olga arrives in her cell and the two creatures only throw her to the ground without caring if she hurts or not, another creature comes holding a tray with food but at first sight it was not seen that it was edible.

'' It is for you that you do not starve you are lucky that it is not yet rotten '' The creature only mocked as he threw the tray of food in front of her that was still on the ground without any force.

For these moments all hope was gone this was her life now will have sex until she died, she had already resigned that no hero would come to save her or that a gentleman of his dreams would come to rescue her from this hell that was all fantasy Which was never going to be fulfilled because it has been more than two years since it became a sexual object and no one will come to help them, every ray of light was extinguished.

'' _I'm going to die this way and no one cares I can only wait for my next orgasm to be good since I cannot do anything about it, how sad that even being alive I feel dead inside now I only have to wait for the day that I Die of an orgasm_ '' Olga thought with tears in her soul since she did not have the strength to be able to cry only resigned and closed her eyes slowly to be able to sleep even a moment until the time came again to be used again as Sexual object.

* * *

Olga heard a noise from the door of the dungeon open followed by a few steps that came to the cells little by little at that moment thought that it was already having sex with these creatures again, she felt she had closed her eyes a moment ago she was So tired that she did not even feel much rest but no matter what she felt for them they just want to satisfy their sexual desires with her.

"It smells badly here." It was a young voice that Olga could hear from afar.

"Of course it stinks! This is where they keep the sex slaves '' Another voice was heard but this one seemed to be bigger than the previous one.

"I hope that making the trip so long is worth it, do not you think?" The young voice said with a little joy.

"I hope, that Vault bastard said he had the best merchandise in the universe in this dump." The older voice said with much irritation.

They both walked until they reached Olga's cell and she could only see them in the dim light, but she could still recognize the two figures standing in front of her. The first figure he was a young man almost his age the boy was handsome at first sight had a genuine smile on his face with his hair long with a braid his hair is red-orange and the most curious that his clothes covered everything His body only leaving his head exposed and also loaded with an umbrella which was strange. The second figure was a man who was in his thirties his hair was in disarray just as the young man was dressed in the same clothes and also held an umbrella.

'' She is? I do not think it's that special "The young man said a little disappointed.

"She's one of them but with what Vault said she lost all her powers and now she's just a sex slave to him." The older man said without interest explaining the young man.

Olga just watched until the young man was in front of her the only thing that stood between them were the bars of the cell, he stood watching her for a moment without saying anything and Olga only found lying on the floor since she did not have much Strength since every day has had sex without rest but this boy only watched until he spoke.

"Are you strong?" It was a simple question that came from the young man.

Olga only looked at him confused but at the same time very surprised because it is the first time in all this time of slave that someone speaks normally but she could not respond because she felt that she had a lump in her throat.

"Forget it, Captain, after everything that happened, I'd be surprised that she thought normally." The older voice interrupted a little skeptically.

Olga wanted to say something wanted to ask for help wanted to say many things but her voice did not arrive had a great knot in the throat that struggled to be able to say a single word so single a word.

-And good? What do you have to say? "Again the young man asked.

"Penises, I want penises." Olga's voice sounds as if she has no soul.

'' _NOOOO! That's not what I mean, Help me please help me_! "Olga cried inside.

"Listen Captain, Vault broke them mentally so much that they can only think about sex, it's a pity she has a great figure and is a beauty," said the older man disappointed by Olga's mental condition.

"It's a shame, I heard she was strong, apparently this trip was not worth it." The young man sounded very disappointed to hear Olga's condition.

"Captain, it's time to meet Vault." The older man began to walk toward the exit of the dungeon.

'' It's time to go, we'll see each other later. Sexual slave-san '' With that, the young man says goodbye, leaving the prison.

 _'' Wait! Please wait! Do not go_! "Olga cried from the depths of her soul in despair.

But she heard footsteps again, and for the moment she was glad that they might have come back to rescue her, but those hopes faded when she saw two orcs languidly approaching her.

"It's time to catch bitch I'm so horny that I'm going to come many times in your vagina." One of the orcs said mockingly.

Olga was lying on the ground and wanted to escape, but her body did not respond to her through exhaustion, one of the orcs kneeling in front of Olga's legs and forcefully opened them revealing Olga's vagina and penetrated her with a great force, Olga screamed in pain as the other ogre held her hands so she could not move.

"Not so strong, it hurts me!" Olga cried in pain as she begged for mercy.

"Do not move, bitch, we're going to take you all day," said the ogre as he continued to penetrate her.

The ogre's penis rushes in and out of her vagina violently as the second ogre begins to lick her breasts with her tongue full of saliva.

This is the life of Olga Discordia being raped by these disgusting creatures any ray of hope no longer existed only hopes to have so much sex that it reaches the point of death, it is a cruel destiny but she had already accepted her destiny, since the gods They will not move a finger to rescue her and there will be no knight to rescue her like the fairy tale, just the hell of being raped every day until she dies.

* * *

In a large living room there was a huge long table that almost covered the whole room on that table only two people were sitting eating a large feast filled with exotic food.

"It's an honor for me to have the captain of the seventh division of space pirates Harusame, Kamui " Vault said smiling as he took his drink.

'' It is not so much the pleasure is mine, ex-captain of the division two Vault, I must say that I am impressed since you conquered a continent '' That was what Kamui said taking another piece of meat to eat it.

"I do not take much effort since this planet does not have many obstacles and the only strong people are only women and I was easy to conquer it." Vault's mocking smile was all over his face.

"I do not think they are so strong since you defeated them very easily," Kamui replied, disappointed by the level of weak people on this planet.

"There you go wrong." Vault's tone of voice changed to a more serious tone.

"Ah?" Kamui raised an eyebrow a little confused by Vault's reaction.

"If I had fought hand in hand with these women, I would have been dead from the beginning since there are few women who have a very special power, for example the dark elf you just visited in the dungeon, she uses a magical power that could end Troops of thirty men very easily, she is not the only one, there are also many warriors on this planet who are powerful, "explained Vault to his guest.

"If they are so powerful, how did they lose?" Kamui said curiously.

'' I Seal their powers, without their powers they are reduced to simple women that I can submit them to my will ''Vault Smiled sadistically.

"In short, if they would regain their powers, they would be worthy opponents for me." This time Kamui smiled with emotion.

'' Of course but leaving the subject aside, after a long trip my guests will be tired, I offer them stay in my castle and tomorrow we will continue with the business '' was what Vault proposed to their guest.

Kamui accepted his offer and got up from the table together with his escort left the room leaving Vault alone together with his escort.

"Mr. Vault, is it okay to leave those guys here?" Vault's concerned minister asked.

"No, you have to watch them, I think something is wrong, and I'd like to know what it is." That was what Vault said before getting up from the table.

"As my lord commands." The minister accepted his master's orders.

* * *

Kamui was walking towards his room with his lieutenant Abuto.

"Captain, what do you think?" Abuto asked his captain even though he had a bad feeling.

'' If what he says is true I am very interested in knowing the strength of these women '' That's what Kamui said very excited.

This is what worried Abuto his foolish captain is going to make a stupid thing that can cost them the life again but also is curious of the force of those women since Vault took the hassle to seal his powers.

On the other hand Kamui is excited because finally he will be able to fight with someone very powerful does not care if it is woman or not but with simple fact that one of those women could finish with a squad of thirty people easily that excited him even more.

"But Captain already saw the mental state of one of them; do not you think it's a waste of time?" Was what Abuto said seeing his captain?

"If they are broken, you just have to repair it, do not you think?" With a smile on his face, Kamui begins to think of a plan.

Abuto just sighed because that idiot of his captain has something on his mind and will not do very good.

But Kamui was already convinced to try his strength first to start with the dark elf he met a while ago and will make her regain sanity and then fight with her, and for that purpose Kamui began to come up with a plan and a big smile with the Which can no longer wait to test its strength with a really strong opponent.

'' This will be fun ''

* * *

 **I want to tell you that this is my first fic in English, if there are mistakes in grammar or writing you can say it to correct them and make this story better, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as I said before this is for the purpose of entertaining and not Seek to offend anyone.**  
 **Until next time.**


End file.
